nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Princess Mary Elisabeth of Lovia
Charity Macdonald? Curious name :)) --Bucurestean 15:50, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Charity is quite a common girl's name in the States. And Macdonald comes from my professor of 'Contemporary Britain', a woman from Aberdeen. 15:54, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :: Aha. --Bucurestean 15:56, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::I think Mary Elisabeth is more interesting than this conversation ^^ 15:58, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::Hmm... has this subject some kind of connection with my recently started poll? :D --Bucurestean 16:01, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::I have no clue what you're talking 'bout... 16:02, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::: See La Quotidienne. --Bucurestean 16:03, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::I meant it ironically ^^. I do read the newspapers, you know . 16:06, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Aha. Well then, an interview: why "ginger"? :P --Bucurestean 16:13, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::::I don't think she's naturally ginger. My answer to your question: "Why not ginger? By the way, mister journalist, who told you something was going on? You know, I, King Dimitri, am befriended to Mary Elly, nothing more, nothing less." De spanning moet erin gehouden worden. 16:19, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::All right all right I'll use your quote in my article in my roddelblad... but now I'm busy ;) --Bucurestean 16:30, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::In your tabloid I guess ? --Lars Washington 16:34, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Lol. I wouldn't speak of broadsheet, that's for sure 16:35, November 11, 2009 (UTC)' Religion census She and her partner may not phone up fo the census to people who live trainvillage. except if there are atoestemmingsyteem. This because it think people would think its spam 13:35, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :Pierlot, remember me pardoning you earlier this month? I then told you there was aoondition to this. No more childish nonsense. That's the condition. :And there is no reason to think it is spam. It's organized by a qualified research institution, paid for by the King - that's me; and these people will certainly mention these things. 13:38, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::I know but at least if iam unblocked iw will making a blacklist orginzation where you could be meber of and if you become a mber you cant be talked to by this or comercial thingys (a simlar thing ins the netherlands) 13:47, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::What's the purpose of blocking university surveys? Don't be silly. 13:51, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::I know but some people wont want that Unversity survey. And phonig from callcenters. I have heard that many people swear to callcenter because they wont want them stop phoning him 13:54, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::I'm getting so tired of this sort of discussions.. --OuWTB 17:19, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Me too... --Bucurestean 17:23, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Maybe Pierlot wants to tell us something and he doesn't find the correct words.? Lars Washington 17:28, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Or maybe he just wants to irritate us (again).. --OuWTB 17:30, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Yea, he can be pretty annoying ;) --Bucurestean 17:31, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Perhaps, our friend Pierlot can marry Dalia Donia, as she is desperately looking for a husband? Mr. McCrooke would feel happier too! 13:14, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Mr. McCrooke may marry Dalia Donia and settle down, raise a family... family life will do him good, it will calm him down. And he does not want to make trouble in a country knowing that it would hurt his wife! :) 16:22, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :Well, that's a great idea! Don't forget to sign in, please. 16:24, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ::I wonder what Pierlot will say! I am presenting him a hot wife on a golden platter - I don't think he'll refuse, but you never know! Don't you think married life will calm mr. McCrooke down? :) Dr. Magnus 16:30, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :::It might . If he ever was sexually frustrated, that will cool down rapidly :D 16:44, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Haha! Maybe that was bothering him all the time. You never know! But I'm sure Dalia will give him all that he desires. But when you put two people with strong personalities together, you never know how it will go. There might be some conflict, Mr. McCrooke is not an easy man and Dalia, well, Dalia is a diva! :D Dr. Magnus 16:47, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Naranja! Congratulations Lady Mary Elisabeth! The news I read the newspapers cheers me up! I hope you have a wonderful time. An admirer of your work, -- 22:26, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Fancy A Date Huy, I've been wondering, maybe we should get to know each other a little bit better, I was hoping we could meet each other in the Grey Lounge? Jon Johnson 14:54, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :I think she's busy 07:09, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Marriage So... when is it gonna happen? They are engaged and the marriage was called off because of her bad health or something, but when is the marriage gonna take place? Dr. Magnus 11:25, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :Pneumonia can be pretty grave, you know. My royal doctor is still taking care of her :) 11:27, November 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Hope she'll be fine! :P Dr. Magnus 12:09, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :::You keep postponing the marriage. Either Mary is seriously ill, or "Love is in the air" no more. Pierius Magnus 18:37, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::She is seriously ill indeed and it is important for the rehabilitation process than we allow her to rest. 18:50, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::Or is it a financial problem? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:52, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Certainly not . I earn billions on advertising money on Wikination ;) 18:53, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Or billions on belastingontduiking? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:57, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::We have no taxes, remember? ;) 19:00, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I already suspected you didn't pay any taxes --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:06, December 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm pretty sure Miss Nelson would have finished her PhD by now. Especially considering she's meant to be a genius. :P 'Princess Dr' sounds like a great title to me. :P --Semyon 11:53, August 31, 2013 (UTC) :Why do people want to skip more than a year (or two... the most if you ask me) in school? There is no advantage, you just lose your childhood and most of your peers are either envious of you or think you're weird. :s Anyway, you can update the page. :P —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:49, August 31, 2013 (UTC) ::It's not possible here in the UK, or at least not by normal means. I agree with you, though I would have liked the option to skip a year. --Semyon 16:43, August 31, 2013 (UTC) ::I think it is possible in the UK, as I know a few people who were kept back a year at school, although I wouldn't want to do that! Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 16:47, August 31, 2013 (UTC) :::Kept back is something else than skipping though :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21:23, August 31, 2013 (UTC) I know but if you can go back a year, then surely you can go forward a year :P Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 21:25, August 31, 2013 (UTC) :I know two guys who are a year older than everyone else in their class, but that's because one is German and the other Iranian and there was a misunderstanding when they joined school, or they just needed the extra time to catch up with the language. --Semyon 21:28, September 20, 2013 (UTC)